Kōkai no Namida (Tears of Regret)
by Rento-Vent-Fleur
Summary: Seorang teman akan selalu menepati janjinya namun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan bagi Mitsunari.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**Kōkai no Namida **

**(Tears of Regret)  
**

**Sengoku BASARA **** CAPCOM**

**Fanfiction **** Nero-Blitzschnell**

"_Kau terluka?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Apakah rumahmu jauh dari sini?"_

"_Tidak..."_

"_Naiklah ke punggungku. Kau akan aku antar ke rumah."_

"_Terima kasih… Siapa kau…?"_

"_Aku…"_

* * *

***KRIING! KRIING!***

"Sudah pagi…?" seorang pemuda berambut silver terbangun karena suara alarm jam yang keras.

Ia segera bangun dari ranjangnya, mandi, mengganti pakaiannya, dan sarapan. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu lagi…"

"MITSUNARI!" seseorang meneriaki namanya dari depan rumahnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Mitsunari itu segera membuka salah satu jendela rumahnya.

"Berisik sekali…"

"AYO CEPAT ATAU KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

"BERISIK! SUARAMU ITU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT!"

"ATAU KITA AKAN-"

"TIDAK PERLU DIULANGI LAGI, BODOH!" Mitsunari segera menutup jendelanya dengan keras. Ia segera mengambil ranselnya, memakai sepatunya, dan membuka pintu rumah dengan wajah yang tidak bahagia.

"Mitsunari! Ayo berangkat! Kita akan telat!" Ieyasu menunggu Mitsunari di depan rumahnya dengan menaiki sepeda.

"Sabarlah! Dasar…," jawab Mitsunari dengan kasar.

"Ayo cepat naik!"

"Ieyasu, apa kau tahu artinya 'sabar'?!"

"Aku tahu tapi kita akan terlambat!" jawab Ieyasu. Mereka pun segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan, Mitsunari teringat sesuatu.

. . .

* * *

"_Hiks… Aduduh… Sakit…"_

"_Kau terluka?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Apakah rumahmu jauh dari sini?"_

"_Tidak..."_

"_Naiklah ke punggungku. Kau akan aku antar ke rumah."_

"_Terima kasih… Siapa kau…?"_

"_Aku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Siapa namamu?"_

"_. . . Ishida Mitsunari…"_

"_Mitsunari, bagaimana kalau besok kita main di tempat ini lagi?"_

"_Aku mau… Tapi… Kakiku terluka…"_

"_Tenang, bagaimana kalau kita membangun istana pasir? Setuju, Mitsunari…?_

* * *

"Mitsunari!"

"Hah?" Mitsunari segera menoleh ke arah ieyasu.

"Jangan banyak bengong lho!"

"Aku tahu itu. Sudah ya, terima kasih atas tumpangannya," Mitsunari segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Ah?! Hmmm... Aneh sekali kamu hari ini, Mitsunari…"

**.**

Sesampainya di kelas, Mitsunari disambut oleh temannya yang bernama Sanada Yukimura.

"Mitsunari-dono! Kau hampir saja terlambat!" kata Yukimura.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Mitsunari segera mengamati jam di kelasnya. "Ah iya… Gara-gara mimpi tadi…"

"Mimpi?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Mitsunari.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi. Para murid segera memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," Hanbei-sensei memberi salam kepada murid – muridnya. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Mitsunari masih bengong sambil menatap kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

. . .

* * *

"_Selesai sudah! Istana pasir karya kita!"_

"_Ya…! Err… Ieyasu-senpai…"_

"_Ada apa, Mitsunari?"_

"_Maukah kau menjadi temanku…"_

"_Tentu saja! Kita saja sudah teman kok!"_

"_Benarkah…?"_

"_Yap! Ah iya, aku punya barang bagus untukmu!"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Boneka! Aku yang buat. Maaf kalau jelek hehehe…"_

"_Ini tidak jelek kok, ini bagus kok."_

"_Simpan ini baik-baik ya, Mitsunari?"_

"_Ya! Aku akan menyimpannya!"_

* * *

"Mitsunari-dono?"

"HAH?!" Mitsunari kaget dan segera bangun dari mimpinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"A… Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Mitsunari dan ia segera keluar dari ruang kelasnya dan menuju kantin.

**.**

Sesampainya di kantin, ia segera membeli satu roti melon dan satu susu dan membawanya ke meja.

"Mitsunari, tumben kamu ke kantin," kata Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ieyasu…?! Bu-bukan urusanmu! Aku tadi tidak membawa bekal! Itu saja!" jawab Mitsunari sambil menggigit roti melonnya. Ieyasu melihat wajah Mitsunari yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Ieyasu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat adik kelasnya.

"Hei, Mitsunari. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi?"

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall?"

"Cih, ke mall…"

"Ada-apa, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu.

". . . Sudahlah, kita besok ke mall. Mumpung besok libur."

"Asyik! Kita ketemu di depan Placebant Café ya!"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu." Mitsunari segera kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00, para murid segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mitsunari! Nanti kau aktif Kaobook tidak?" tanya ieyasu sambil mengendarai sepeda.

"Iya," jawab Mitsunari yang duduk di belakang Mitsunari.

"Baguslah! Nanti kita bicarakan di Kaobook ya!"

"Terserah...," ucap Mitsunari. Mitsunari kembali mengingat kembali pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan Ieyasu.

**. . .**

* * *

"_Ieyasu-senpai! Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Mitsunari! Aku pergi ke sekolah kemarin! Jadi aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Bilang dulu kalau gak jadi! Sudah susah payah aku datang dan mencarimu ternyata kau di sekolah!"_

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Mitsunari!"_

* * *

"Mitsunari? Kenapa kau bengong? Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu!"

"Apa?" Mitsunari segera membuka matanya dan turun dari sepeda.

"Sampai besok, Mitsunari!"

"Oi, Ieyasu…"

"Apa?"

". . . Bilang ya kalau misalnya kau tidak jadi."

"Baiklah!" Ieyasu segera menuju rumahnya.

". . . Awas kamu kalau besok tidak datang tanpa pemberitahuan…!" bisik Mitsunari dan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

Malamnya, Mitsunari segera menyalakan laptopnya. Kemudian, ia membuka situs yang bernama Kaobook.

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu berbicara melalui _chat box_.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana besok? Jadi tidak?"

"Jadilah! Jangan-jangan kamu tidak jadi ya, hah?!"

"Jadi kok. Tenanglah, Mitsunari!"

"Awas lho kalau mendadak tidak jadi!"

"Tidak akan, Mitsunari. Itu tidak akan aku ulangi lagi kok."

"Janji ya."

"Iya dong, janji!"

Mitsunari tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, sesuai janjimu, aku tunggu di Placebant Café…" balas Mitsunari.

"Oke deh! Sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi, Mitsunari."

"OI! AKU BELOM SELESAI BICARA! DASAR TUKANG TIDUR! BARU JAM 8 SUDAH TIDUR! DASAR!"

Ieyasu langsung tidak aktif Kaobook.

"Sialan… Apa boleh buat…" bisik Mitsunari.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00, Mitsunari segera menggosok giginya dan tidur.

**. . .**

* * *

"_Mitsunari? Kau mau kemana?!"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Mitsunari! Kenapa… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku harap aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu lagi!"_

"_Mitsunari…"_

"_Ieyasu-senpai, kau hanyalah seorang pembohong! Penipu!"_

"_Aku salah dan aku minta maaf, Mitsunari!"_

"_Tiada maaf bagimu! Mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan kata 'senpai'!"_

"_Mitsunari…! Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota?!"_

"_Karena di kota aku akan menemukan banyak teman dan bukan teman yang seperti KAU!"_

"_Mitsunari… Tapi aku-"_

"_CEREWET! DASAR MULUT BESAR YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI! Aku benar-benar marah sekali, Ieyasu…!"_

"_Mitsunari…"_

"_DENGAR! Aku akan menemukan banyak teman di sana! Bukan teman yang suka berbohong sepertimu! Aku ini orang yang tidak suka dengan kebohongan, kecurangan, dan lainnya yang akan merusak hidupku! Garis bawahi kata-kataku!"_

"_. . . Baiklah… Semoga kamu mendapat teman yang lebih baik…"_

* * *

***KRIING! KRIING!***

"Hah…?" Mitsunari terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia segera mematikan alarm jamnya, mandi, berpakaian rapi, sarapan, dan berangkat menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu Ieyasu dengan menaiki sepeda tuanya.

**.**

Sesampainya disana, Mitsunari menunggu Ieyasu di depan Placebant Café. Ia sudah menunggu lama namun Ieyasu tidak segera muncul.

"Lama sekali kau…" bisik Mitsunari dengan kesal.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Ieyasu datang.

"Ieya-"

"Ah! Masamune!"

Mitsunari terkejut mendengar Ieyasu memanggil Masamune.

"_Hey, _Ieyasu!" jawab pemuda bernama Masamune itu.

"Yo, Ieyasu!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Motochika.

"Aku senang kalian datang!" jawab Ieyasu.

Sementara itu, Mitsunari hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari Café. Pensil yang ia genggam untuk menulis jadwal tiba-tiba patah di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Game Centre?_"

"Setuju!"

"Hahaha! Ya! Ayo kita kesana!"

Mitsunari merasa Ieyasu melupakannya. Ia sangat marah dan memutuskan untuk pulang meskipun cuaca tidak mendukung.

Mitsunari segera berlari menuju parkiran sepeda dan mengambil sepedanya. Namun, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Tapi, Mitsunari tetap ingin pulang.

Dengan menggoes sepeda tuanya, dia pergi meninggalkan Ieyasu.

"Bohong… Semuanya… Hanyalah dusta…!"

* * *

"_Bagaimana besok? Jadi tidak?"_

"_Jadilah! Jangan-jangan kamu tidak jadi ya, hah?!"_

"_Jadi kok. Tenanglah, Mitsunari!"_

"_Awas lho kalau mendadak tidak jadi!"_

"_Tidak akan, Mitsunari. Itu tidak akan aku ulangi lagi kok."_

"_Janji ya."_

"_Iya dong, janji!"_

* * *

"Ieyasu… Mengapa… Selama ini… Kau membohongiku…" Tetes demi tetes air keluar dari matanya bercampur dengan air hujan dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau menghilang dari hadapanku…!" bisik Mitsunari.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

Sesampainya di rumah, Mitsunari menendang pintu rumah sampai jatuh di atas lantai.

"IEYASUUUU! AWAS KAMU!" teriaknya.

Seketika itu juga, Mitsunari mulai merasa depresi dan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"MATI KAU, IEYASUUUU!" teriaknya sambil mengamuk sendiri di kamar.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamuk, Mitsunari diam dan ia mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama Ieyasu.

**. . .**

"Aku tidak ingat lagi! Kemungkinan lanjutannya aku pergi ke kota dan Ieyasu nangis guling-guling! Hmph!"

Mitsunari segera keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin istirahat…," Mitsunari mengambil sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Lalu, ia meneguk segelas air itu.

Ketika ia sedang duduk santai, ponselnya berbunyi.

**"POPIPOPIPO POPIPO"**

"Pasti dari si pembohong itu…," pikirnya. Namun, yang menelepon itu adalah Yukimura.

"MITSUNARI-DONO!"

"Ada apa?"

"BAGAIMANA PERTEMUANMU DENGAN IEYASU-DONO?!"

"SIAPA YANG MAU DENGAN SI PEMBOHONG ITU?!"

"Mitsunari-dono…? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yukimura.

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUNYA DI CAFÉ, TAPI DIA MALAH PERGI BARENG TEMANNYA!"

"Jangan-jangan Masamune-dono dan Motochika-dono ya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya! Tapi, pembohong tetap pembohong!"

"Mitsunari-dono…"

"Oi, Sanada. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Ieyasu untuk selama-lamanya!"

"Meskipun Ieyasu-dono seperti itu tapi dia tetap teman kita."

"Hmph, teman? Sayang sekali, kita bukanlah teman lagi."

"Mitsunari-dono, jangan bicara begi-"

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur urusan kami."

". . . Baiklah…," Yukimura segera menutup teleponnya.

Mitsunari melempar ponselnya dan menghantam dinding.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Ieyasu memanggil Mitsunari dari depan rumah.

"MITSUNARI!" sahutnya namun tidak ada jawaban.

Ieyasu tetap meneriakinya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aneh…"

**.**

Sesampainya di kelas, Mitsunari bengong di dalam kelasnya dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Mitsunari-dono? Jangan tidur di kelas!" ucap Yukimura.

"Sanada?"

"Bel sudah mau berbunyi!" Mitsunari segera mengamati jam dinding di kelasnya. Seketika itu juga, bel sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Selama pelajaran dimulai, Mitsunari tertidur.

**. . .**

"Mitsunari-dono…?"

"Ah?" Mitsunari segera bangun dari tidurnya. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak akan karena…"

"MITSUNARI!" teriak Ieyasu dari depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah?! Ieyasu-dono?!"

"Pembohong… Itu…!"

"Mitsunari, kenapa kemarin kamu tidak ada?" tanya ieyasu sambil berjalan mendekati Mitsunari.

"PERGILAH!" Mitsunari mendorong Ieyasu sampai ia terjatuh.

"Mitsu… Nari…?"

"DENGAR YA! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KELAKUANMU!" Mitsunari segera keluar dari kelas.

"Haah… Mitsunari…?"

"Benci…! Benci…! Ah iya, benci!" Mitsunari berjalan ke lorong-lorong kelas dengan tampang yang sangat seram sehingga tidak ada satupun murid yang berani mendekatinya.

"Mitsunari! Dengarkan aku!" Ieyasu segera mengejarnya namun Mitsunari tidak memberhentikan langkahnya.

"MENGAPA MENGIKUTIKU, PEMBOHONG?!"

"Kau salah paham! Aku-"

"BERISIK! BERISIK! CUKUP! AKU SUDAH MUAK!" Mitsunari berjalan sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Mitsunari bergegas ke kamarnya, menyalakan komputernya, dan membuka Kaobook. Ia terkejut karena Ieyasu lebih sering mengobrol dengan Masamune dan Motochika.

"Ieyasu…! Sekarang kau akrab dengan dua temanmu itu…! Aku dilupakan… Dasar…!" Mitsunari memukul meja komputernya dengan keras.

**"POPIPOPIPO POPIPO"**

Mitsunari segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Cih, Ieyasu lagi…," Mitsunari melempar ponselnya dan menghantam dinding kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia hilang dari hadapanku!" pikirnya. Mitsunari mempunyai rencana untuk membunuh Ieyasu.

**"POPIPOPIPO POPIPO"**

Mitsunari mengambil lagi ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"MITSUNARI-DONO!"

"Oi, Sanada. Bisakah kecilkan suaramu?"

"Ah, maaf! Itu… Ieyasu menitip pesan dan…"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR PESANNYA! TIDAK MAU!"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah ya," Mitsunari kembali melempar ponselnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ponselnya itu rusak atau tidak.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga…!" pikirnya.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Mitsunari berjalan mengelilingi komplek perumahannya. Ketika ia ingin menghampiri rumah Ieyasu…

"_Hey_, Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Yo, Ieyasu!"

"Semuanya, silahkan masuk!" Ieyasu mempersilahkan Masamune dan Motochika masuk ke rumahnya. Mitsunari mengintip dari balik tembok rumah Ieyasu.

Mitsunari mendengar tawa mereka sampai akhirnya ia meninggalkan Ieyasu dan teman-temannya.

Mitsunari kembali ke rumahnya dan menunggu datangnya malam

**.**

Ketika malam tiba, tepat pukul 23.00, Mitsunari keluar rumah dan menyelinap masuk ke rumah Ieyasu sambil membawa tongkat baseball.

Ia melihat Ieyasu tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia memukuli Ieyasu dengan tongkat berulang kali sampai Ieyasu tewas di atas ranjangnya.

"Haah… Haah… Ah… Akhirnya… AKHIRNYA! AKU BERHASIL! BERHASIL! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!" Mitsunari tertawa puas setelah membunuh Ieyasu. Kemudian, Mitsunari mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh dari meja Ieyasu.

"Apa ini?" ketika ia melihat buku kecil di atas lantai, ia membuka dan membacanya. Ternyata itu adalah diari Ieyasu.

"Tanggal 28 bulan xx

Aku pergi sekolah dan seperti biasa, menunggu Mitsunari di depan rumahnya…"

"Hmph, kenapa sampai kau tulis yang beginian…" pikir Mitsunari dan ia membalikkan halamannya.

"Aku punya janji dengan Mitsunari untuk pergi dan teman-temanku yang bernama Masamune dan Motochika itu ingin pergi juga untuk berkenalan dengan Mitsunari. Mereka masih penasaran dengan adik kelasku itu…"

Mitsunari hanya bisa bengong dan ia membalikkan halaman buku itu lagi.

"Tanggal 29 bulan xx

Aku menunggu Masamune dan Motochika. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka datang. Lalu, Masamune mengajak kami untuk ke _Game Centre _tapi pertama-tama, kita menunggu Mitsunari terlebih dahulu. Aneh… Ia tidak ada. Kita mencari-carinya sampai hari sudah mulai gelap dan kita hanya berkeliling mall dan pulang. Ini aneh, kemana Mitsunari?"

"Tidak… Aku…"

"Tanggal 30 bulan xx

Kejadian aneh pun terjadi lagi. Mitsunari merasa kesal dan memarahiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa… Mengapa ia kesal? Aku masih heran…"

"Ini… Tidak…"

"Tanggal 1 bulan xx

Masamune dan Motochika datang ke rumahku. Kita banyak berbicara tentang Mitsunari sampai mereka penasaran. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Mitsunari kepada mereka besok." Tidak ada kelanjutan dari diari ini karena Ieyasu tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkannya lagi.

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi wajah Mitsunari yang penuh penyesalan. Ia mengira bahwa Ieyasu telah melupakannya tapi kenyataannya tidak, dan ia ingat kisah lanjutannya.

**. . .**

* * *

"_Tapi… Aku ingin tetap disini…"_

"_Mitsunari…"_

"_Aku tidak mau pergi… Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi ke kota. Kota lebih berbahaya daripada di desa…"_

"… _Mitsunari…"_

"_Aku… Ingin tetap… Disini…"_

"_Mitsunari…"_

"…_?"_

"_Kemarilah…"_

"_I… Ieyasu …?"_

"_Aku tidak membencimu kok. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kejadian itu lagi…"_

"_Ieyasu…?"_

"_Kau sudah seperti adikku, Mitsunari…"_

"_Ieyasu… Ieyasu…"_

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan aman disini…"_

"_Aku… Tidak membenci Ieyasu kok…"_

* * *

"IEYASUUUU! MAAFKAN AKUUU!" Mitsunari menangis dan seketika itu juga, air matanya berubah menjadi darah. Mitsunari menyesal karena telah membunuh Ieyasu yang sebetulnya bukanlah seorang penipu.

Setelah lama menangis, Mitsunari mengusap air matanya dan ia menggendong Ieyasu dan dibawanya keluar sampai ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Ayo, Ieyasu. Kau akan aku bawa ke tempat yang lebih aman," Mitsunari sampai di sebuah pantai yang sudah tidak dikunjungi orang. Ia menguburkan Ieyasu disitu.

"Kau ingat tempat ini, Ieyasu?" ia menggali pasir dan membaringkan Ieyasu di lubang galiannya.

"Ieyasu… Kapan kita akan bermain istana pasir lagi?" Mitsunari mendirikan sebuah istana pasir di dekat makam Ieyasu dan pergi meninggalkan Ieyasu untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"_Kita akan selalu bersama untuk selama-lamanya, Mitsunari!"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali, Mitsunari…!"_

* * *

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya, Mitsunari duduk di sebuah bangku dan melihat anak-anak TK sedang bermain istana pasir.

"Mitsunari-dono, aku dengar Ieyasu pindah ya?"

"Dia pindah untuk selamanya…"

"Oh… Ah iya, aku mau beli roti dulu ya," Yukimura pergi meninggalkan Mitsunari.

Mitsunari tahu bahwa dirinya sangat kesepian. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan kesulitan mencari teman sampai akhirnya…

"Hei, kau!"

"…?"

"Sepertinya kau merasa kesepian ya?"

". . ."

"Ikutlah aku maka kau tidak akan sendirian! Eerr… Maksudku… Ya begitulah… Kita bisa menjadi teman!" lelaki yang memilik rambut dengan dua warna yang berbeda itu mengajak Mitsunari untuk mengikutinya. Mitsunari tidak mengenal orang itu namun sekian lama ia berteman dengannya, Mitsunari merasa mudah untuk mencari seorang teman dengan bantuan lelaki itu.

**-END-**

* * *

**Nero:** *Nendang pintu bioskop sampe hancur* Permisi! Beri jalan! Permisi!

**R: **Siapa orang itu? Cowok atau cewek?

**Nero: **Ehem, para readers yang saya hormati, terima kasih telah menyaksikan (Membaca kali) fanfic pertama saya ini. Yap, fanfic ini untuk event Fresh… Eerr… Fresh Star! *Ditabok jurinya* *poinnya dikurangin* (No way…)

**R: ** *plok plok plok*

**Nero: **Ah iya, ada pemberitahuan! Fanfic Rise of the BASARA sudah saya hapus!

**R: **. . . *mangap*

**Nero: **Bercanda~ tapi storynya akan saya ubah sedikit! Tenang, akan saya publish lagi kok!

**R: **YEEEEYY!

**Nero: **Jadi… Saya izin ke belakang sebentar! Mau meditasi(?) untuk cari ide untuk fanfic berikutnya! _ADIOS AMIGOS! _*kabur ala ninja*


End file.
